The Father of My Child
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Lucy leaves town to get away from her current boyfriend after finding out she was pregnant with his child, she retreats to her childhood hometown where she grew up, to afraid too go see her old childhood friends she works hard to get things ready for her soon to be born child, problems arise and her child is born with the help of her childhood crush! What will happen? Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

The return of my childhood friend

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail **

oooOOOooo

_Normal Text = Present Story-line_

_**Bold Italic = Lucy or Natsu Narration**_

**Bold = Important words**

_Italic = Past Event_

oooOOOooo

_Lucy was walking home from a long day at work. She couldn't wait to get home and rest her feet! Lucy tapped the button for the Accessible Pedestrian Signals on a nearby light pole. She lightly rubbed her hand over her enlarged stomach with a soft smile. "We're almost home sweetie." she giggled when she felt the child growing inside her settle down. She couldn't wait to meet her child… She was due any day now._

_The Accessible Pedestrian Signals screen lit up with a white lit up person walking telling her it was okay for her to walk. Lucy stepped off the curb with ease on sore feet. She made it to the middle of the Pedestrian Crosswalk before she felt an intense pain and something clear run down her leg. She couldn't move… 'Oh no!' she thought looking up when she heard Police sirens echoing down the street coming closer to her. _

_Lucy fell to her knees due to the pain and was close to tears. She slowly turned her head as she heard loud screeches from tires as it skid a the pavement. Her dark brown eyes locked on the rampaging car that was making its way to her at breakneck speed. Her brown eyes shrank back into small surprised and fearful dots as the headlights hit her eyes. Lucy screamed even as she felt arms pick her up and dash out of the street narrowly being missed by the speeding car._

_Lucy's vision was fading as whoever saved her rested her on the ground trying to find out what was wrong. Her eyes stared at his face with fuzzy vision "Hey! Listen to me don't you die on me you hear me?!" the tall male gently rubbed at her face._

_'H-His hands are so warm…' Lucy leaned further into his touch. "I think I'm in labor…" she mumbled feeling a little disappointed when seconds later his hand vanished. _

_"Ah yep you're in labor alright." the man's voice sounded panicky as picked her up in his arms again. Not long later she heard a door creak open and felt herself being placed on a soft floor. She watched the man stumble around with something through blurred vision "Um hello! A friend of mine is in labor and we need help like now. I would drive her to the hospital if I had a car." she heard him say irritatedly._

_"Okay Lucy I'm going to help you alright?" his concerned voice told her, she nodded with half closed eyes. All she felt was pain; the guy must have put the woman on speakerphone because she swore she heard a woman's voice speaking. "Okay got it!" the man replied to whatever the woman said. Lucy's head was spinning. _

_'How does he know my name?' Lucy felt him bending her legs at the knees and spreading her legs open. She felt him pull something down her legs 'Oh right my underwear…' Lucy blushed a little. She heard the man move several things around._

_"Okay Lucy we're all set I need you to push for me." he whispered softly not wanting to freak her out anymore then she probably was. _

_Lucy screamed as she did as she was told "Hey Natsu ya moron keep it down I'm tryin to…. What the hell!?" She heard a new voice, but didn't really care much about it at the moment. _

_"You're doing great Lucy one more push!" he told her as he started to hear sirens in the distance as they closed in on him and his friend's apartment. Lucy pushed again screaming until the pain suddenly vanished leaving her with the sounds of a whined cry and the distinctive sound of her panting heavily before she passed out._

oooOOOooo

_Lucy groaned opening her eyes… Where was she? Her blurred gaze cleared up as she realized she was in a hospital. Lucy sat upright and looked around when she heard a loud snore. She blushed to find someone with pink hair about her age sitting beside her with a small bundle within his arms as he slept. Lucy's eyes landed on the small child and she couldn't help, but start crying. The baby looked just like her._

_Even down to her dark brown eyes that sparkled for the strange pink haired man holding her protectively as he slept. She chuckled watching her child poke the teen in the face, when he woke up in response the baby girl squealed happily reaching up both arms towards him. He gave the little girl a sleepy grin "What's this you wanna play? Ah hi…" he jumped realizing Lucy was awake. _

_Lucy smile widened when the teens face flared up with several shades of red "Hi." she said simply looking amused. A Nurse came in with a machine interrupting them for a moment to check her vital signs and to see how she was doing. After several minutes of examination Lucy finally asked "How long was I out?" _

_The Nurse hummed "Almost a day. Your boyfriends been here the whole time playing with your little one. Cute catch by the way I'm jealous!" she whispered the last bit lightly nudging Lucy with her elbow. Lucy hadn't really heard her words though she was more focused on the fact she'd nearly been knocked out a whole day. "But other than that your baby's just fine!" those words knocked her back to the real word._

_Lucy panicked her eyes wide with concern "Wait! Other than what? What's wrong with my baby?" she asked worried. _

_The guy next to her chuckled "She said the only bad thing was being delivered by inexperienced hands other than that your baby's just fine Luce." he repeated for the woman who'd been rude to him earlier when she'd found out he'd delivered the child on his own. When she heard the nickname her childhood friend once called her she couldn't help but turn to stare at him._

_He watched the Nurse walk out of the room "Shouldn't you call this one's father? I'm sure he'd be happy to see his child!" he replied lifting the small giggly bundle up in his arms a little so he could nuzzle noses with her. He'd only spent hours with this kid and already he felt extremely attached to her. _

_Lucy frowned shaking her head from left to right her lips lifted into a sad smile "He tried to pay me to abort throughout most of my pregnancy… He wouldn't care; in fact I'm sure if I would have miscarried he would have been ecstatic about it." she whispered so low he almost hadn't heard it. Lucy reached out to him gesturing to him that she wanted to hold her baby._

_He carefully placed the baby within Lucy's arms "So… Your single?" he questioned with a charming grin. Lucy nodded absentmindedly as she looked at her giggling little girl "So if I were to ask you out right now you'd say yes?" with an interested gleam in his eye._

_Lucy face turned dark red causing the little girl in her arms to giggle loudly "N-No." she stuttered. Ignoring as her daughter caught her hair and began tugging on it softly._

_Natsu's cheeks inflated as he crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner "Aw why not?" he whined leaning back into the chair. _

_Lucy stared looking at him like a fish out of water "I don't even know your name!" she exaggerated. She actually had a guess about his name…_

_Natsu uncrossed his arms and leaned forward a little taking her hand into his, brining her hand up to his lips so he could run his lips over the back of her knuckles "Name's Natsu Dragneel beautiful.~" he introduced himself with a charming smile. His eyebrows bounded "How about now?" he asked._

_Lucy's jaw dropped "Wait… Dragneel?" That was her childhood friends name. She'd been crushing him for the longest time back then. Natsu smirked and nodded "We don't even know each other that well anymore!" she whispered loudly embarrassed._

_Natsu leaned towards her and kissed her knuckles "That's why I'm asking you out! So we can get to know each other again.~" he explained with a wink. His expression turned momentarily serious "Besides your daughter's gonna need a father in her life right? So you might as well start lookin for someone to replace whatever jackass that was dumb enough to leave you and this cute little munchkin here." he gushed as he tickled the baby's stomach softly making the baby giggle. The baby grabbed hold of his hand "Well?~"_

_Lucy blushed looking away from him "I'll think about it…"_

_Natsu closed his eyes smiling as he scooted his chair closer to her bed "Try again!~"_

_Lucy cheeks darkened even more "I'll try and make room in my schedule for you?" her eyes looked at him for a split second before quickly looking away again. It's a good thing she wasn't standing… That smile of his was making her weak in the knees!_

_"I don't plan to take try for an answer.~" Natsu sang in amusement watching his cute blonde childhood friends face get all flustered._

_Lucy closed her eyes and gave off a soft tired sigh "Natsu…" _

_Natsu gave her an alluring look as he gave her a dreamy sigh "I love the way you say my name; it sounds so sexy.~" he notified her. He let his hand drop to caress her leg suggestively. _

_Natsu stood up practically closing the distance between them "Okay down Casanova." Lucy ordered dully._

_Natsu smiled mischievously giving off a light-hearted chuckle "Can't go down once it's up without…~"_

_Lucy went slack-jawed as she stare at him both dumbfounded and surprised "N-N-Natsu!" she yelled out embarrassed._

_Natsu smirked leaning closer to her face as he traced circles on her leg "That's exactly what you'll be sayin when we're…~" _

_Natsu seemed to be quite the playful little flirt wasn't he? "A-Ah shut up!" Lucy exploded in embarrassment. _

_Natsu's gaze turned serious again "Oh by the way I wanted to know something…" he started leaning into her personal space._

_"Eh?" she mumbled nervously leaning back a little._

_Natsu flashed her a proud grin with closed eyes "What name were you planning on giving our daughter?~" he asked. _

_If she didn't know she had her baby in her arms she probably would have leaned back more and fallen out of the bed in shock. But instead she remained unmoving as she stared at him in confusion "Eh?" she muttered out again slightly louder and slightly more exaggerated. "What do you mean our?!" Lucy face was a dark dark red. _

_The baby in her arms gave off a loud giggled laughter the darker Lucy's face became and lightly clapped her hands together._

_Natsu smiled shifting his wandering gaze from the small giggling child to Lucy "I'm going to be honest with you; I love you!~" he confessed._

_The bed creaked under his weight when he stood up so he could transfer himself to sitting on the side of her hospital bed "But this is the first time we've seen each other in years…" Lucy mumbled sadly._

_Natsu's expression softened as he looked at her curiously "Never heard of love at first sight? I was in love with you then and I still love you now my feelings for you haven't changed.~" he answered letting his gaze drop to the small child for a minute. She seem to have fallen asleep in Lucy's arms at some point within the conversation._

_"They haven't…?" Lucy questioned in surprise. She'd honestly thought that when her father made the family move overseas that because of the time spent apart Natsu would forget about her. It'd been one of her greatest fears especially after her father had found out she'd been calling Natsu in the middle of the night and taken the only connection she'd had with him away._

_Natsu gave her a big goofy smile "Nope not one bit! I've actually been trying to find you with a little help from a Private Investigator." Natsu confessed again rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._

_Lucy closed her eyes with a blushing pout as she looked away "Well with my experience with love at first sight as you can tell doesn't seem go so well so tell me what makes you think you'll be any different?" she opened her eyes sadly staring down at the sleeping little girl in her arms._

_"Ah so you do still see me as potential love interest! Good I'm making progress!" he spoke out happily as if it was an accomplishment._

_Lucy face-palmed "Oh dear god…" she chuckled behind her hand. 'What have I gotten myself into.' she wondered slightly amused by Natsu's display._

_Natsu pointed his index finger at her "Well for starters…" he started reaching his hand over to cup her cheek, he leaned forward closing the distance between them *Chu* "I'd never leave two beautiful ladies like you.~" he told her while gazing in her eyes. Looking in his eyes for several minutes she realized Natsu wasn't lying he meant every word._

_"W-W-What was that for?" Lucy stuttered bringing her free hand up to touch her lips which were still warm from the kiss she'd just unexpectedly received. _

_"What are we planning on naming our baby girl?" he asked ignoring her question. _

_'He totally ignored me…' Lucy's eyebrow twitched slightly annoyed. She looked down at her daughter "Her name's going to be Darlene." she said smiling down at the small child as she thought over Natsu's words. She'd never knew hearing him say such a simple three letter word could make her feel so happy 'H-He said our again…'_

_Natsu stood up and waved a he began to step towards the exit of her room "Tenderly loved… Perfect fit!" he paused at the door holding the door's frame "Would it be cool if I signed her birth certificate too?" he asked._

_Lucy stared speechless 'H-He's really serious!' she thought mumbling an inaudible answer "Uh um I…"_

_"Cool! Be right back! I'm gonna go get that all filled out!" He walked out of the room excitedly down the hall with a skip to his step in search of the Nurse. _

_Lucy stared at the empty doorway "W-What the hell just happened?" she asked herself._

_**And here is where their story began…**_

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/ motivation helps to produce updates :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The missing ring

_**(Natsu) That was five years ago…**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Darlene raced into the small house kicking her small shoes off at the door.

Her father walked in behind her with a chuckled as he took kicked his shoes off, but leaned down to put both his and hers away in their proper place. Standing upright Natsu tugged his tie off jumping in surprise when his wedding ring went flying across the room. 'Better not lose this or Luce will kill me.' he thought with a smile as he grabbed it slipping it back onto his ring finger.

"Look Mommy! I got a ninety eight percent on my spelling test!" Darlene beamed happily holding the paper up for her mother to see.

Her mother grabbed the paper "That's really good honey! Let's put it up on the fridge!" She told the little girl who nodded eagerly.

Natsu smirked leaning against the wall watching as Lucy lifted Darlene up and hooked the paper to the fridge with a magnet. "Mommy! Mommy! You have to make cookies remember?!" Darlene asked looking like a happy sparkly eyed puppy wagging its tail.

Lucy giggled behind her hand "Yes sweetie I remember…" She winked "Go get dressed so you can help me." she told the little five year old watching her run to her room at breakneck speed. Lucy turned her gaze to Natsu walking over to him greeting him with a hug and kiss "Welcome home Honey." Lucy whispered holding him at the waist and letting her head rest on his chest. "Oh" Lucy pulled back with a soft slap to his chest as she pointed at him "Babe before I forget I have a project for you!~"

oooOOOooo

"Luce Honey when you said you needed me to do a little pluming I didn't think you actually had this in mind…" Natsu grumbled from under the kitchen sink.

Lucy's face reddened "Natsu!" she screeched.

Darlene Dragneel stared curiously "What else could it have meant daddy?" She asked curiously. Staring at her father as he tugged off a pipe.

"Nothing Honey." Lucy told Darlene with a smile. Darlene tilted her head cutely staring. Natsu was trying so hard not to chuckle that young Darlene's question.

"Yeah Luce, what does it mean?" he walked next to Darlene mirroring the child's cute questioning curiosity she seemed to have had about everything.

"Yeah mommy?!" Darlene shouted with crossed arms her cheeks inflated in a pout.

This stance always made him chuckle; Darlene was Lucy all over again. From the adorable expressions to her witty comebacks that made them have to wonder… is she really five?

Lucy snickered evilly "Why don't you ask your daddy Sweetie?!" she said watching Natsu pale when the little girl turned to him eyeing him with the same look he'd get from Lucy when she wanted to know something. This look was his kryptonite…

"Yeah daddy! You were the one who said it after all." Darlene pointed out, she poked her father in the shoulder causing him to fall back in shock of how Lucy turned the tables.

Lucy who'd turned the tables was currently sitting at their table eating a small bag of chips and drinking a fruity beverage as she watched with mild amusement.

"Eh ah Honey your too young to know yet…" Natsu mumbled out quickly placing his hands on her shoulders "I'll tell you when you're older…" he told her sweating nervously. Was there a child friendly way to explain what he just said? If there was he certainly didn't know it!

Darlene leaned back raising a questioning eyebrow at him with crossed arms "How much older?" she interrogated with a gazing expression.

'Oh if you don't take after your momma.' Natsu mentally sweat-dropped seeing the Lucy in Darlene shine right now in all its glory. Natsu patted Darlene's shoulder "When your forty… actually make that seventy!" he added with a Furtive expression as he narrowly dodged an imaginary bullet.

Darlene glared pointing at him accusingly when Lucy laughed at his response "But you'll be dead and buried by then?!" she whined peering at him with a suspicious expression.

Natsu gushed 'Five years old and still so cute!' he thought feeling like that happiest dad alive. Natsu beamed happily "I know that's the point!" with an unblinking gaze.

"Haha the girl's live longer trick how cunning!" Lucy chuckled from her seat with a fixed gaze as she watched Natsu stand with the pipe still in hand. He turned it over watching as Lucy's wedding ring dropped out and into his waiting hand.

"Meanie!" Darlene pouted watching as his father fixed the sink within five minutes then began washing her mother's wedding ring.

"You do realized we'll have to have this talk with her anyways someday right? Might as well get it over with now since she's curious so she knows what to watch out for with boys…" Lucy pointed out remembering how rape crimes were happening to younger and younger children because they were defenseless and were unaware of what sex or even rape was.

Natsu scrubbed at the ring getting all the grime and slime off of it. Natsu's jaw-slacked and his eyes widened "Ah…" he was the only auditable thing to come out of his mouth.

"You didn't think of that did you?" Lucy asked his jaw dropped form, Lucy rolled her eyes "You'll have to have the talk with our son soon too." she told him.

"B-But he's four…" Natsu stuttered turning to her shocked.

Lucy face-palmed "And a growing boy who's curious about his body Natsu…" she explained.

Natsu walked up beside her drying the ring in his hands "We'll talk about this later…" he told her putting it down carefully on the table in front of her.

Lucy finished off her drink and got up to help Darlene make cookies "A hasty retreat huh…" she mumbled as Natsu all but ran away.

Darlene sat up at the countered stationed on a chair besides her mother who was adding various things into a bowl. Her mother told her to stir its contents "Momma what'd daddy mean?" she asked with a concentrated expression as she stared down at the batter that was forming.

Lucy smiled leaning towards her to kiss her on the forehead "Don't worry about it Sweetie-" She winked "-it was just one of your dads dirty jokes." Lucy replied with a smile as she watched her daughter pout.

*Ring Ring* The phones noisy ringer echoed through the house "I've got it!" Lucy called out. *Ring Ring* The ringing stopped as she answered the phone "Hello this is the Dragneel residence?" Lucy stated with a smile even though the caller couldn't see her.

Lucy beamed at the voice over the phone "Hey Sweetie, are you having fun at your friends?" she asked eagerly wanting to know how her sons day with his friend was going.

"Good, What are you guys doing?~" she sang with a smile. Lucy's happy facial expression faltered to a slack-jawed expression as she stared dumbfounded at the wall across from her "… Looking at the cute girl next door in a bikini." she repeated his words to herself.

"…" Lucy was silent for a moment as her palm slapped her face. Her son quickly and unintentionally switched the subject "You got an eighty five on your test today?! That's really good Sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Lucy smiled happily again that was twenty points better than his last test. Which he'd told her he'd only gotten because he didn't answer the last few questions because he was too busy eyeing a pretty girl in class.

Lucy nodded to herself "Alright, you behave understand me! And no funny business Erio!" She told him sternly through the phone. She ended the call staring down at the phone within her hand 'Yeah only four… Ha if only Natsu knew…' she thought putting the phone down grabbing two hair ties using one to put her hair up into a high pony tail.

Lucy stepped back into the kitchen and chuckled to find cookie batter splashed onto Darlene's face. Lucy chuckled walking over wiping the little bit of batter on her nose eating it. "That could have had my boogers on it you know?" Darlene questioned.

She watched her mother roll her eyes as she grabbed her daughters hair pulling it up into a high pony tail as well "Your germs don't scare me!" she told Darlene truthfully. What she didn't tell the girl was… why she wasn't scared of her germs… One secret she would keep secret for a rainy day if she ever needed to make her daughter laugh.

oooOOOoo

_**(Lucy) I can still remember when I brought Darlene home…**_

_Lucy walked home from the hospital with the small pink bundle in her arms. She had to get out of here before Natsu found her… She couldn't involve him in her problems. He had his own life to live and his own kids with a not so broken woman to bring to this world. Lucy smiled sadly 'At least… I got to be happy for a little while…' She thought._

_She'd been extremely thankful when Natsu had gone home for the night finally giving her the perfect opportunity to run home, pack , get out of town and out of his life before she screwed it up with her problems. Lucy climbed the stairs to her apartment opening the door with a little difficulty. Lucy stepped into the small apartment dropping her purse to the floor as she kicked off her shoes uncaringly._

_She stepped into the living room to find the window wide open and her curtains fluttering into the room. Had she left the window open? It suddenly got darker… Making her heart stop "Guess who~" Natsu's soft voice tickled her ear._

_"Why are you here?" Lucy asked her face twisted in agony as if tormented by the sight of him. _

_"Because I love you~" he stared at her with an appealing smile._

_"That's not what I mean Natsu and you know it!" she spoke with a cheerless expression. She sounded like she was going to cry._

_Natsu sighed with a downcast look about him "They said you signed yourself out…" he mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his nose lovingly into her long blonde hair "I knew you were planning to run. Please don't leave me again…" he begged tightening his hold on her._

_*Sniffles* Lucy's head bowed as her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes "If I stay a-and we… If we go back to how things were Natsu you'd have to wake up every morning and look at another man's child. You'll have a reminder that I-I was with someone else." Lucy sobbed out. She shook her head from side to side "I-I can't do that to you!" she told him tears dripping from her chin._

_Natsu released her long enough to spun her towards him "Lucy look at me…" he ordered. Lucy looked up at him slightly through her bangs with teary eyes. Natsu grabbed her chin tilting her head up to look at him "I don't care who her biological father is. As far as I'm concerned she was mine the moment I helped you deliver her and she fell into my hands." Natsu declared firmly. _

_Natsu released her chin using his now free hand to wipe away her tears "I love her Lucy and I love you." he clarified his feelings. Natsu frowned "But I can only love you two if you let me. I'm a big boy Luce; I know what I'm getting myself into." He replied hooking his arm back around Lucy's waist._

_*Sniffles* Lucy bowed her head again resting her forehead against his chest. Darlene whimpered at her mother's distress "I can't believe I'm dragging you into my problems." Lucy let loose a soft sob._

_"Shhh you're not dragging me into anything…" Natsu comforted rubbing circles on her back. Natsu kissed the top of her head "I'm here because I want to be Luce not because your forcing me to be." He replied softly with a short pause "I want to be with you Lucy. I want to be the father of your children. And if the times right and you find I'm worthy… I want to be your husband too." he confessed with a bright red face. He didn't care how red his face was… "I won't push you; I want it to be something you want too." He told her holding her tightly._

_"You really…" Lucy sniffled against his chest with shaky shoulders._

_Natsu nodded "Yeah…" he rubbed her back again resting his head on top of hers._

_"A-Are you sure you want this?" Lucy questioned again wanting to be sure._

_Natsu sighed again it was like they were playing ring around the rosy "Would I even be standing here if I wasn't sure? Would I still even be standing here?" he asked her. Lucy remained silent as she sobbed softly. Natsu kissed the top of her head affectionately again "You're not alone in this anymore Luce; I'll always be here." he whispered._

* * *

_**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/ motivation helps to produce updates :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

My husband's adopted cousin

_**(Natsu) When I said that I was one hundred percent sure I knew what I was getting into… I'd honestly thought I did know what I was getting myself into; I keep telling myself "How hard can it be to raise a kid right?" Little did he know he was in for one heck of a rollercoaster ride.**_

Even now though… Things that happen unexpectedly hit at a hundred miles an hour spinning much that Natsu could no long control it's direction. Natsu's jaw dropped to the floor as he pointed at his son Erio; they were in a Bar/Restaurant known as Hooters. Erio leaned out of the booth watching one of the girl walk by causing Natsu stare in shock 'When the hell had this started?!' he yelled mentally.

Lucy held an I told you so look on her face, but continued to watch the game they'd come here to see with her daughter. Darlene's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she quickly grabbed her little brother by his back collar before he fell out of the booth. "Get back up here Erio before you fall out of the chair!" Darlene scolded.

Lucy sweat-dropped 'I'm glad that my child takes after me… but' Lucy's face trickled with fake unnoticeable tears 'she's taking over my job.' she finished her thought.

"L-Lucy when the hell did this happen?!" Natsu blinked speechless as he sipped on his soda. He hadn't even been able to eat any chicken wings because he was scared he'd choke on them from the shock.

Lucy sighed resting her cheek into the palm of her hand "As far as I know it started when we put him in school with Darlene, but with your genes inside him… probably since birth." Lucy spoke half joking half serious.

Natsu put his drink down and crossed his arms over his chest as another woman walked by as he pouted at Lucy's joke "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. He didn't turn to gaze at Lucy.

"Do you really need me to answer?" Lucy asked him curiously blushing.

Natsu grinned shaking his head "Nah I just wanted to see that cute blush on your face.~" he told her scooting closer to her. Natsu uncrossed his arms and rested his left arm behind Lucy while his right grabbed her hand bringing the back of her hand to his lips. Natsu leaned closer resting his cheek on her shoulder "I love you Luce.~"

Lucy big brown eyes shifted to him looking at him dully "Love you too, but your still not getting out of the talk you'll be having with our son when we get home." she told him.

"Gah…" Natsu leaped away as if she'd burned him. He stared at her wide eyed 'How did she…'

Lucy put her now empty cup down giving Natsu a mocking smile "Yeah I knew what you were trying to do." she told him suppressing a giggle at the surprised look on his face. Lucy snickered "Don't forget I'm both your childhood friend and your wife. I know everything about you!~" she teased leaning towards him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away with a wink.

He thought she was cute whenever she blushed… Natsu's face was lit up with several shades of red at her closeness 'Haha he should look in a mirror.' she thought. She looked at him in surprise when his arms hooked around her waist.

Natsu gave her a blushing grin "Touché Honey touché~" he chuckled pulling her against him resting his forehead against hers.

"Eww mom dad really?!" The two children across from them exaggerated with their faces behind their hands. When Natsu and Lucy kissed Erio peaked in-between his fingers only for his view to be swiftly cut off by his older sisters free hand.

"Hey!" Erio's cheeks inflated and he crossed his arms over his chest with a stubborn pout.

"I have to admit this is slightly amusing!~" Darlene heard her mother say with a chuckle.

Then they heard their fathers voice "They look so cute don't they?!" he started they could practically see the teasing smile on his face etched in their minds already "Especially Darlene when she's embarrassed!"

Darlene dropped her hands from their faces slamming her hands down on the table looking mortified by his comment "Daddy!" she gave off a pouted whine with reddened cheeks. Her long waist length hair was pulled back into high twin-tails. She watched her mother giggle behind her hand from within her father's arms.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at one of his two pride and joys "What? You do!" he beamed. Before turning his gaze to Lucy with a flirty and lovey dovey look "Just like your Momma~" he said nuzzling his nose against her neck.

Lucy sighed "So when is this adopted cousin suppose to be getting here?" She asked suddenly feeling agitated again. Wondering what grown man who knew his younger cousin who had kids would setup the meeting place to meet up to be at a Hooters… They'd been here for at least an hour over the expected time! 'What the hell did he blow us off after he made plans to meet us or something?' Lucy thought as she asked the waitress for another fruity beverage.

"Hey half pint!" A familiar voice rang out making Lucy freeze on the spot.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "What was that asshole?" Natsu growled. She was guessing whoever was behind her was Natsu's long awaited cousin. Considering he'd told her he always hated him because he always referred to him as half pint.

Running his hand through spiky blonde hair causing some of his bang to spike back due to the gel in his hair, he had a scar running through his right eyebrow, he had blue eyes and tanned skin. "Ah so you weren't lying! Pahahaha I can't believe you've settled down already you really are a moron!" he told Natsu who's eyes narrowed as he continued "Do you not realized how many fish are in the sea? And all of them just waiting for a good…"

Natsu clapped his hand over Sting's mouth glaring at him "Don't you dare talk like that around my kids!" Natsu released him after a minute of silence. Natsu sighed putting his hands on Lucy's shoulders lightly trying to get her attention when he realized she was unmoving "Anyways… Sting I'd like you to meet my wife. Lucy this is Sting my utterly irrita…"

Lucy stood up suddenly slamming her hands down onto the table "Darlene Erio grab your things we're leaving!" Lucy ordered them. The two whined about not having had desert yet.

Sting stepped forward putting his hand on the woman's shoulder "Eh… Hey I know that voice…" he spoke with suspicion lacing his voice. Lucy turned her head swatting his hand away from her shoulder as if it burned "Lucy?" Sting mumbled questioningly with wide eyes.

Natsu stepped in-between them looking over his shoulder at Lucy then back to his adopted cousin "Wait you know Lucy?" Natsu asked in confusion. What the hell?

A mocking grin slowly twitched onto Sting's face "So since you and Natsu have two kids together I guess that means you aborted that abomination after all huh?" he laughed.

Lucy pushed her way around Natsu in seconds and backhanded him so hard she was sure she at least sprained her wrist. Employees whom were currently trying to calm the fight down weren't helping at all. "M-Mommy?" Lucy heard Darlene mumbled as she grabbed onto Lucy's loose summer dress.

Natsu stared at the two from his new sitting place on the floor 'A-Aborted…' he thought.

**"He tried to pay me to abort throughout most of my pregnancy… He wouldn't care; in fact I'm sure if I would have miscarried he would have been ecstatic about it."**

Natsu's eyes slowly widened "Lucy… He's? Is he?" he gasped out pointing rudely in Sting's direction. Lucy was glaring dangerously at Sting… Wait did she just growl?

Lucy's shoulders shook "Don't you dare…" she mumbled under her breath. Tears trickled down her face "Don't you dare ever call my baby an abomination you hear me!" Lucy yelled at him launching at him again only to be stopped by Natsu who hooked his arms around her.

Sting snickered "Oh so you didn't?" he questioned. She could almost hear him laughing "What'd you do latch on to the richest guy nearest you, have sex with him and pretend it was his? Ahahaha!" He assumed laughing at his cousin. Sting wiped his eyes free of tears "Your pathetic aren't you?"

Darlene tugged at Lucy dress feeling both concerned and confused "Mommy what's going on?" she wondered. She'd never seen her mommy look so angry!

Lucy's eyes widened shrinking back at the sound of her daughters voice reminding her she was here. Lucy brought her arm up wiping away her tears quickly before turning to her two concerned children beaming with a bright smile "Nothing Sweetie, come on we're leaving now okay." she told them.

Darlene and Erio stared up at their mother worriedly as she took their hands. The restaurants manager came over "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you…"

"Gladly!" Lucy cut the woman off as she beelined for the exit. Natsu raced behind her still at a loss for words.

oooOOOooo

_**(Lucy) I wasn't expecting this to work out because of Natsu and his… tendency's. But after sometime I began to see how wrong I was…**_

_It'd been three months since they'd gotten together and everything was back as it use to be before she'd left. Lucy was happy as she walked down the street in the bright sunlight after work to get home. She stopped though and quickly hid using their neighbors fence as she neared their small home they'd bought together just a month ago. Natsu was outside playing with Darlene… Natsu had two of his neckties tied around his head was chasing her around on all fours barking while Darlene squealed happily as she ran to hide behind the tree in their front yard. _

_Lucy chuckled to herself slipping the phone Natsu bought her out of her purse as she snuck closer to her unsuspecting victims thanking the heavens she and Natsu installed a white picket fence so Darlene could go out into the front yard. Making sure not to be seen while she quickly put the phone on multi-shot. eventually she'd gotten close enough to get a good and clear image._

_Lucy poked her camera up over the fences clicking the take picture button on the touch screen phone. She heard several rounds of clicks and she watched as the pictures she captured displayed on the phone. When she saw from the pictures Natsu taking notice of her and the last picture being a crotch shot as he stood up in front of the camera she blushed sweat-dropping 'Busted!' _

_"Mommy!" She heard Darlene yell just before being tackled by her to the ground. Natsu who'd just stood up narrowly caught the phone before it dropped to the ground._

_Natsu eyed the twenty quick shots with a raised eyebrow; his face light up with a perverted smirk. "Darlene Sweetie can you take mommy's purse in the house?" Lucy asked Darlene nodded with a big smile dashing off. Lucy dusted herself off…_

_"So you wanted me that much huh?" he asked as he opened the gate for her. He allowed her passage with his usual perverted grin when he thought of a dirty joke._

_Lucy's eyebrow knitted together in confusion "Wha?" _

_Natsu closed the distance between them hooking his arms around her waist pressing her hips against him, his eyebrows bound suggestively as he watched her face turn bright red "You know if you wanted me that much all you have to do is call~" _

_"N-N-Natsu…" before she could say anything more his lips were over hers. His hands held her to him tightly 'Mum… I could get use to these welcome home kisses.' She thought a little disappointed when he pulled away. Leaving her to stand there with a dreamy look on her face._

_Natsu winked at her "I'll be there and ready to go in a heartbeat!~" he notified Lucy who looked up at him in total confusion._

_"What?" Lucy replied having no idea what Natsu was going on about. That's when she felt it and she knew… Lucy smacked Natsu in the shoulder blushing a dark crimson red that coated even the tips of her ears! "Natsu you pervert!" She yelled Natsu was holding her to him firmly. _

_Natsu laughed at her handing her back her phone. He'd deleted the crotch shot but made it into the picture that would pop up whenever he called. He'd also changed his name in her phone to Booty Call and the ringer to the Peacock song by Katy Perry… Natsu nearly snored. He couldn't wait to call Lucy at work tomorrow. Lucy was going to kick his ass when she got home tomorrow…_

* * *

_**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/ motivation helps to produce updates :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's devotion

_**(Natsu) It was so hard… For once he didn't have words to say or comforting actions to do… For once in his life he'd been shocked to the point of being frozen. **_

Getting home early had been quite difficult after Sting came storming out of the restaurant after them. He'd shove Natsu to the ground by unexpectedly grabbing the back of his collar and tossing him behind him like a rag doll to the ground. Natsu only launched at Sting when grabbed Lucy by the shirt screaming at her. Natsu wasn't one hundred percent sure what was being said, but it had something to do with child support.

Those were the only two words he'd heard before forced Sting to let Lucy go and punched him so hard in the face he flow backward rolling across the pavement before slamming back first into a large trashcan. Before Natsu knew what was going on he found himself being hand cuffed by officers and pushed into the back of a squad car.

It'd taken them a total of seven hours to clear up the mess with the police. It'd come down to either Natsu spending a night in jail or paying five hundred dollars to bail Natsu out… They were at home now. He'd just put the kids to bed while Lucy stayed down stairs trying to calm her raging emotions. When he walked down stairs he found her sitting in a the dully lit room with her hands clapped over her face and elbows resting on her knees.

He could see them quite clearly even in this lighting as they trailed down her cheeks. Natsu's felt a painful twist in his chest at the sight of her tears. He stepped down the stairs slowly making his way to her side wanting to comfort her, but unsure of how… How do you comfort someone who'd just found out the father of your first child, the guy you ran away from was a member of your husband's family?

Natsu couldn't even begin to understand how he himself was feeling right now knowing that his adopted cousin was Darlene's biological father. But that didn't matter right now… Natsu sat down next to her hooking his right arm around her shoulders, while his left hand snatched her right hand gently as he laid back on the couch, pulling her down comfortably against his chest.

He didn't say or do anything more at first just held her, but slowly he found himself coming back to his senses. He rubbed her back gently and lightly brushed his thumb over Lucy knuckle with his left hand which still held Lucy's right hostage. "Shhh it's going to be okay." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Why…" Lucy sobbed silently into his chest so quietly he hadn't heard her.

Natsu lightly kissed her forehead "We'll get through this together Lucy it'll be okay." he softly whispered comforting words again.

Lucy's eyebrows knitted together as she shove herself away from him so she could look at him "Why are you so okay with this?!" She yelled out only trying to control her volume when Natsu gestured for her to keep her volume down with his hands. Natsu's gaze who'd once been on her stared up at the stairs listening for the slightest noise; he sighed before looking back at her. Lucy stared at him with a mixture of anger, confusion and the slightest hint of fear "You just found out who Darlene's father was; something you told me you didn't want to know!" she weep softly.

Natsu stared at her he'd never seen her like this "Lucy I…"

Lucy let out a low volumed hurt laugh "And the damn icing on the cake haha he's your adopted cousin!" She cried practically sitting on his lap now. Lucy hands tightened into fists "How can you be comforting me now after finding something like this out?!" she yelled; she covered her mouth when she realized it'd been louder then she'd intended.

Natsu stared at her big brown eyes. He'd never seen her looking so upset; the hurt behind those eyes he wanted it gone… he wanted to erase it! He wanted her to always be smiling! "Because your well being is more important to me." he explained staring at her with caring eyes. She looked down at his stomach immidently "Lucy look at me…"

Lucy 's small fists tightened on his loose shirt "But…" she muttered.

Natsu shook his head clapping his hands over her cheeks forcing her to look up at him "I want you to hear me. Nothing will change how I feel about you or our kids Lucy." he told her seriously. Wiping her face clean of tears with a little help from his thumbs "You guys are what makes my world go round. Please don't think for a minute I'd be angry with you, leave you or hate you for something that happened in your past because I won't." he spoke sincerely.

Natsu saw more tears forming on the rim of her eyes and before he could think about what to do h found himself already doing it. He leaned forward softly her eyelid when it closed due to his closeness. He did the same to the other kissing her tears away.

Natsu leaned back a little flustered in the face at his own action "The past is over and done with. Your with me not him! Those kids are mine not his! You guys are my family and most definitely not his! Don't ever think that I'd hold this against you because if you'd known he was my cousin I'm sure you would have given me a heads up." he ended softly stroking her face.

Natsu smiled slightly with a chuckle "Do you remember when we were younger how I'd sneak into your room to see you every night?" he asked with a goofy smile as he recalled the many times of climbing the tree in the back of the Heartfilia Estate nearest Lucy's bedroom window.

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy smiled slightly for the first time in what seemed like hours. Natsu lightly tugged her back down into her arms again and nuzzled his nose into her hair out of habit.

"Do you remember what you told me the first couple times I did it?" He quizzed her as he began rubbing her back again. She'd calmed down considerably to the point he could almost feel the tension and anxiety she was feeling evaporate within his touch.

Lucy smiled sadly "That if daddy found out he'd never let me see you again…" she answered back.

"And he did eventually right?" he questioned seemingly without a point.

Lucy looked confused "What's your point Natsu?" her voice was a little more than a murmur.

Natsu chuckled shifting their position so he was laying across the couch with Lucy resting on top of him. Lucy nuzzled her cheek into his shirt "My point is that I was mad to find out you left with your family that first time without a word, but like then the pain I'm feeling now isn't your fault." Natsu consoled her. He loved laying like this with her; it reminded him when he'd sneak her out of her house to go exploring with him.

He smiled bringing one of his hands to stroke her hair "But even though I was in pain, I stood and got a job and began raising money to hire a Private Investigator to find you so I could be with you again Lucy." he told her wholeheartedly.

Lucy let loose a breath she hadn't realized she was holding "Natsu I-"

He kiss the top of her head "No matter how upset I may feel I can't help that I'm madly in love with you Lucy; I could never really be mad at you." He spoke sincerely. He was devoted to her… And he would always be devoted to her. Because to him she and their kids were the missing pieces of his incomplete puzzle.

"But if I hadn't slept with Sting…" Lucy spoke with a light hint of regret.

"I wouldn't change what happened between you and Sting for anything because if you two hadn't happened we wouldn't have Darlene." Natsu told her truthfully how he thought about the matter. "I love Darlene, regardless of who played sperm donator to make her I am her father Lucy. Like Erio I will always see her as one of our babies. Even if DNA says she's not…" He added.

oooOOOooo

_**(Lucy) Have you ever wanted to murder the man you love so bad because of something stupid and embarrassing he did? I have… It is why I'm currently chasing my boyfriend around our small house with a frying pan in hand…**_

_Natsu had wisely hid himself away when he noticed Lucy coming home from work from the window. He quickly hid in the closet with a chuckle. He watched her come in to the house through the crack in the door as Darlene raced up to the door hugging her mother's legs "Welcome home mommy!" she beamed up at Lucy._

_Lucy smiled back a little too sweetly "Thank you Sweetie! Where's daddy?" she interrogated. To poor innocent Darlene mommy looked as normal as ever; to Natsu he could see the evil black aura gushing out in flames around her even with that fake smile of hers._

_'Haha good thing Darlene doesn't know where I am.' He thought sweat-dropping. Lucy wandered off with Darlene into the kitchen. Natsu heard something scrape against the counter and he suddenly felt chills of danger crawling up the back of his neck. _

_He peaked out the door again to see a big brown furious eye staring at him through the cracked door. Natsu yelped leaping back into the closet till he hit the back wall. He laughed nervously when the door gave an eerie creak when she opened it. When it fully opened that's when he saw it and he knew… he was totally screwed!_

_Lucy glared at him for a moment before turning to Darlene smiling sweetly again "Thank you Sweetie for your cooperation can you please go to your room and not come out no matter what sounds you hear for mommy…" she asked and Darlene darted off in the direction of her bedroom to play with the new toy her mother had brought home for her._

_With Darlene gone Lucy turned back to Natsu who was cowering in the closet "Haha hi Honey h-how was your day?" he began but quickly shut up when he sensed her killer intent intensify. _

_"Natsu…" Lucy hissed darkly._

_"Y-Yeah C-Cupcake?" Natsu gulped frightened as Lucy hit the steel frying pan hard against her hand hard. _

_Lucy swung the pan and he quickly dodged by rolling out of the closet from between her legs. Lucy chased him "I can't believe you fucking did that Natsu!" she yelled at him throwing the frying pan with deadly accuracy nailing Natsu in the back of the head as he tried to dive over the couch._

_Lucy stomped over to him clearly livid with him "You have no idea how embarrassing that was!" Lucy whined dramatically before pointing at him accusingly. Slowly walking around the couch as he sat up rubbing the back of his head "And worst when you called I was in the middle of showing a coworker pictures of you and Darlene!"she shouted. Lucy retrieved her frying pan wanting to whack him again…_

_Natsu's eyes widened slowly backing away "Ahaha Luce it was only a dirty joke I swear…" he laughed nervously as she slowly advanced on him._

_Lucy's grip on the frying pan tightened "And what starts flashing on my phone when you call? The name Booty Call with a picture of your crotch in the background and that Katy Perry Peacock song way to indecent for young ears!" Lucy growled out. She had her hand wrapped so tightly around the pans handle he could hear her knuckles cracking._

_Natsu gave her a frightened smile pointing to his head "L-Lucy concussion a-already in the works now!" reminding her she'd just conked him in the noggin seconds ago. Natsu's eyes shrank back in fright "Let's not be hasty!" he yelled out quickly slapping at the hardwood floor with his hands as he ran away while crouched over to evade several strikes._

_"You have everyone at work thinking I'm cheating on you with a gentleman caller!" She screamed at him. He swiftly ducked another swing of the frying pan._

_Natsu spun around grabbing her wrists "Gah w-well didn't you tell them that I was just messing with you?" he questioned._

_"Noooo I never thought of that!" Lucy answered her voice dripping with dark sarcasm. _

_He'd certainly be sleeping with one eye open from now on…_

* * *

_**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/ motivation helps to produce updates :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sneaky

_**(Natsu) I didn't get any sleep this nigh; my mind was far too scrambled with various troubling thoughts that could make my heart stop beating if they were to come true. **_

Morning had crept up on them slowly without Natsu's knowledge as he stared up at the living room's ceiling deep in thought_**. **_They'd had a discussion about Darlene before going to sleep and decided it would be best to explain things to Darlene. Mainly because they didn't want her to think they were hiding her from Sting…

The one hurt both of them had wished to shelter her from would more than likely come to light, but they knew if they didn't tell her now… she'd find out some other way and later look at them as if they were an enemy trying to keep her from her real father. But… that wasn't too far off the target was it? It was the reason they were doing it though that made it more out of mercy then betrayal…

Natsu for the first time throughout the night was startled out of his thoughts by a soft creak. He looked towards the staircase to see Erio walking down towards him with probably the most serious look he'd ever seen on his face. Natsu smiled "Hey little buddy! You sleep good?" he asked with a lighthearted chuckle.

Dried tear stains became visible when he stopped beside them with his head bowed "Is it true…" Erio murmured.

Natsu stared 'Eh?' he thought dumbly.

Erio tightened his fists at his sides to the point they were shaking "Yesterday… That guy we met, the one you punched for grabbing mommy and screaming at her." he questioned. Erio lifted his head up revealing his teary brown eyes "I-Is it true… Is it true he's my sissy's real daddy?"

Natsu froze 'H-How the hell did he?' was all he could think as he stared at his son with wide eyes. "E-Erio…" Natsu mumbled out still frozen in shock.

**"Why are you so okay with this?!"**

Could he have woken up then? If so… he heard most of our conversation last night which means… Natsu sighed he got up and laid Lucy down in his place across the couch "It's true…" he said turning to his son kneeling down to his eye level.

"D-Does that mean she's not my sister?" Erio sobbed out the last part. Darlene even if at times they didn't seem it; they were so close. So close they were like twins… It was rare when one wasn't by the other.

Natsu smiled and shook his head from side to side as he lightly patted his son on the head "Darlene is your sister. You see before mommy met daddy again; she'd fallen in love with someone else while waiting for daddy to find her. And from them Darlene was born…" he smiled softly towards the end of his sentence.

Erio took a step back to stop his father from petting his bright pink spiky hair "S-So she's my half sister? I don't like that…" he stared his head bowed as he looked at the wooden floor beneath his small feet. His fist tightened at his side as he thought about having to call Darlene his half sister… Erio looked right "C-Can I still call her big sister?" he almost sounded like he was pleading.

Natsu's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Of course you can. No matter what way you look at it she'll always be your big sister." he replied pulling the small boy into his arms. "That's enough questions for now okay? Me and mommy will answer anymore questions you might have together when she wakes up." he finish.

Natsu asked Erio to go check on Darlene for him. He observed as his son raced up stairs before turning to Lucy who was still sleeping soundly. "Oh well…" Natsu mumbled reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek "I suppose it will be better this way." he told her as she slept. He'd always hated the idea of the kids not knowing… Even if it was to protect them from knowing they were only half related. He didn't like lying to them… So things couldn't have turned out any better than they just did.

oooOOOooo

_**(Lucy) When you have a family your time together alone with your lover is significantly lessened. That's why when Gray and Juvia offered to watch Darlene and three month old Erio for them they didn't mind letting them go spend the night with their Uncle and Aunt that she cherished so much…**_

_Darlene beamed "Yay sleep over at Uncle Gray and Auntie Juvia's!" the small two year old dashed around getting her things ready for her sleep over at her parents best friend's home. She loved hanging out with her Uncle Gray who'd play video games with her on the living rooms big screen TV when Auntie Juvia fell asleep._

_Auntie Juvia was fun because like her momma Auntie Juvia would let her help with the cooking! And on occasion they'd play tricks on Uncle Gray which would usually play out into either a water balloon fight or a super soaker match… Uncle Gray cheats though by taking his shirt off and blindsiding them long enough to waterlog them. Poor Aunt Juvia would faint with the goofiest smile on her face… Darlene had to poke her with her finger in the cheek once thinking she'd died for a second with the way she'd dramatically fell backwards as she passed out._

_Natsu smirked watching Darlene zip around the room ecstatically, Gray appeared behind him "Ready for a night of learning how to cook with Auntie Juvia?!" he asked chuckling when he saw her pout at him "And when she sleeps it's Eternal Night Level 4 for us!" He winked at her. Darlene beamed and cheered loudly._

_Natsu sweat-__dropped__ "You got her addicted to that game too?" he face palmed shaking his head. He hated to admit it… But there was once a time where he'd been one of those sit on the couch with a gamer headset teens. It was completely Gray's influence… It'd been his pass time when he wasn't at work or meeting the Private Investigator about Lucy._

_Gray's eyebrow twitched "Hey I needed a new partner after you flaked out on me." He argued with what could only be described as a depressed pout. Then Gray beamed looking at him with a mocking smirk "Which by the way… My new partner kicks ass!" He paused smacking his chest with his fist with pride "She's got me passed Diageo! That giant troll boss we got stuck on!"_

_Natsu's eyes widened recalling fighting such a boss. They'd died several times and as always the boss would dance over their dead bodies as it raced back to its place in the middle of the boss room "Seriously?!" he exaggerated excitedly truly impressed._

_"Everything alright in here?" Juvia's voice yelled down from the kitchen when she realized it was suspiciously quiet up there._

_"Ah yes Juvia everything's cool Gray was just telling me how great your cooking has gotten lately!" Natsu answered as if on auto-pilot. It was an old line he and Gray would feed Juvia when she first came into Gray's life and tried to wean him away from the addictive game. As far as Juvia knew Gray had grown out of his gamer faze… _

_The boys heard Lucy and Juvia whispering to each other downstairs "See! I'm tell you there up to no good up there!" they heard Juvia mumble loudly._

_They could hear Lucy's laughter… 'Oops I think I just semi-busted…' Natsu sweat dropped. Gray smacked him in the back of the head._

_"Now you know she's gonna get suspicious!" Gray whined watching Darlene zipped by them again. _

_"It's Natsu and Gray when are not up to no good!" They heard Lucy from downstairs whom made sure she spoke loud enough for both of them to hear._

_"Good point!" Juvia agreed, they could almost see her nodding in their heads._

_"Hey!" Natsu and Gray shouted in union causing a small round of laughter downstairs. _

_"I'm done!~" Darlene sang presenting three filled up suitcases. _

_Natsu stared "Wait hold the phone! Your only staying one night right?!" he asked pointing at the bags. Darlene nodded with a beaming smile "Why do you need three suitcases?" Natsu questioned suspiciously. _

_Darlene pointed to her hot pink suitcase "Dolls!" she pointed to the light pink one beside it "Clothes, money…"_

_Natsu's head jerked in her direction instantly "Money?! You said you needed money! Where'd you get money from?!" he interrogated. She'd recently asked him for money when they came up here saying she was broke and would need money to go out with her Uncle Gray and Auntie Juvia. And she had yet to leave the room so…_

_Darlene beamed innocently "Mommy!" she answered. Then Darlene realized her mistake "Oh wait I wasn't suppose to tell you that so I could get double the money, darn!" she pouted with crossed arms._

_"Mum hum caught ya there agent slick." Natsu said pointing at her when he said her assigned nickname. Natsu turned to Gray "You gotta watch this one she'll give you a run for your money." he warned._

_Gray smirked "Yeah I think I'm good she'd never do that to me!" he told Natsu with a certainty. He thought it was funny considering Natsu had use to do the same thing to his folks when he was younger._

_Natsu stared at him seriously "Keep thinking like that! She's gonna get you good." he wasn't joking. He was going to sign this little girl up for acting classes because seemed to be something she was extremely good at!_

_Gray turned to Natsu remembering something he'd forgotten to discuss with his fiancée "Natsu I'll be right back I have to talk to Juvia about something Darlene mentioned she wanted to do last time." he explained before dashing out of the room and down the stairs._

_Natsu nodded with crossed arms "Okay take your time!" he shouted back. _

_When Gray left he noticed Darlene suddenly looked really upset "Daddy…" She began with a frown. Darlene played with her fingers nervously as she stood before him "If we're going to go do that then I really am going to need more money…" _

_Natsu raised an eyebrow "Why's that?" he questioned._

_Darlene bowed her head "I wanted to go to Disney World last time I was at Uncle's and Auntie's." She frowned._

_Natsu sighed reaching into his back pocket for his phone "Okay let me check how much the tickets are with my phone…" he paused staring at the amount it would be for just both his kids… 'T-That's nearly two hundred dollars for both her and Erio…' Natsu thought narrowing his eyes at the small screen in front of him. When had the tickets jumped so high in price?! Back when he was a boy I'd only cost thirty five dollars per child for a day pass! "Goodness girl your gonna take me for broke at this rate." Natsu said putting his phone back into his back pocket._

_Darlene watched as he reached into the other back pocket and pulled out his wallet. 'Imma get some money; Imma get some cash!' Darlene chanted in her head with dollar sign eyes. He pulled out two hundreds and handed them to her, Darlene beamed "Thank you daddy! I love you!~" she bounced happily._

_Natsu smiled fondly lightly petting Darlene's head "I love you too honey!" he told her leaning down and kissing her forehead. Natsu straightened out before walking around her picking up all her bags "Come on let's go get your bags in the car." he peeked at her over her shoulder._

_Darlene quickly and swiftly hid the money in her sports bra before turning around "Mmkay!" she skipped away to get the door's for her dad. Humming a strangely familiar tune that reminded him of a greedy sounding song he'd heard his wife sing whenever her paycheck was suppose to come in._

* * *

___**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/ motivation helps to produce updates :D**_


End file.
